An Awakened Pureblood Awakened by a Level D!
by ttbh-teresaa
Summary: Yuuki is desperate to be turned into a Vampire. But instead of asking Kaname.. she turns to Zero! Even if she knows Zero won't help her.. she still insists to be turned by Zero. So what evil twisted plan does Yuuki hatch for Zero to turn her to a Vampire? read on to know more! I DONT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! thanks for considering this fanfiction! i hope you like it!**

A small brunette girl was lying on her bed, frustrated t the response she got from her conversation with her childhood friend Zero Kiryu.

_"No I told you; even if I was a Pureblood I will not turn you into a vampire."  
"But Zero! I want to be with you and Kaname forever!"  
"Yuuki, I can't do that and I WON'T do that. Being a vampire isn't that great you know."  
"But-"  
"No buts, I'm not having this conversation with you anymore."_

It really was frustrating to hear Zero telling her he wouldn't do it. However, she wasn't going to give up. Sure she could've just gone to Kaname but the thought of being Kaname's disciple wasn't a great idea. Yuuki tossed and turned hoping to find a solution to her problem. Then suddenly an idea came to her head. She smiled to herself and finally went to sleep.

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

"Remember class, try to obtain some snake venom during the holidays so we can do out practical next semester. Ok have a good holiday class."

The bell rang signalling the end of last lesson for semester 1 at Cross Academy and the beginning of Semester Holidays. The two prefects, Yuuki and Zero were as usual rushing for the door before a stampede of fan girls and boys started running to say the final farewells to the elite class at Cross Academy; the Night Class.

Whilst the two were running Zero began his usual speech of frustration, "Hey Yuuki, how exactly are we suppose to obtain snake venom? Stupid, teacher he forgot that we're stuck at school with chairman didn't he?" Hearing this Yuuki smiled to herself, "Well we probably have to go to the zoo."  
"And what? Go 'excuse me, any chance of letting us have some snake venom?' don't think so Yuuki."  
"Well it's our best bet isn't it? I think Yori is going to the zoo as well."  
Zero opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the opening of the Moon Dormitory gates. Seeing this the two got straight into work. This time however, they were fortunate enough not have their ear drums burst with the help of their ear plugs.

All was silence and the prefects were ready to head back to the Chairman's office, but instead of heading back, Yuuki ran up to a young handsome man with jet black hair and dark crimson red eyes. "Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki called out running toward the young man. Knowing Zero's improved hearing abilities Yuuki pulled out a small notebook and began writing in it, then showing what she wrote to Kaname, she repeated this step many times until she got her answer. "Thank you 要～先輩！(Kaname- senpai)" she exclaimed and bowed, then started running back to a scowling Zero.  
"What's wrong Zero?" she asked. Zero answered, "What's so secretive that you had to use your notebook?" Yuuki knew Zero well, what Zero also said through his words were, "You know you can trust me right? And whatever it is, just please stay safe."  
"Don't worry Zero, I just asked him to tell me a bit more about my past." Yuuki assured. Saying that, got Zero a little bit more anxious, but as long as that made Yuuki feel better, than it was okay. However, what he didn't realize was that what Yuuki told him was a dirty lie to cover what she was really doing.

。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think and what you think I can do to improve on the story! Until next time! **

**~Teresa **


	2. Chapter 2

**this is a short chapter so i do apologize. but please enjoy!**

Yuuki was up and awake despite what her clock showed her. She collected her little jar from her desk that was oven to her by her Science teacher and set off to the class. Being small meant that she didn't have to worry too much about being seen, but she still had to be conscious.

When she reached the classroom, she was greeted by her hero; Kaname Kuran, "Good evening Yuuki, you are just on time. What is it with your homework do you need?" He closed the door behind him, Yuuki flushed like a tomato with embarrassment, it was embarrassing and weird to ask a vampire for his venom, but she needed to do this for her own selfish requirement. She can always half Zero's venom whenever he's not around.  
"Give me the jar Yuuki," Kaname said and Yuuki obeyed, giving him the jar. Kaname pierced his fangs into the sheet covering the jar and there, clear liquid dripped from his fangs into the jar. A fee minutes later Kaname handed back the now filled jar, "Here you go."  
"Thank you very much Kaname-senpai!" Yuuki exclaimed and she left.  
"What is she doing now?" muttered Kaname under his breath as Yuuki left the building. Now, time to get this plan into action.

。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I'll write a longer one for Chapter Three. Thank you very much for reading! Please review what you think!**

**~Teresa**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was night and thunder strike. As Zero knew, the sound of the sky rumbling scared Yuuki to the core. Knowing that, Zero woke up and walked down the hall of Cross Academy to Chairman's office, where Yuuki normally went whenever thunder strikes. As he walked through the office, he saw Yuuki in the office making hot chocolate with her back facing him.  
"Hi Zero," she said, "hot chocolate?" she offered.  
"Sure, but don't make it too sweet like last time," replied Zero a accepting the offer. He sat on the lounge, waiting for his hot chocolate. It was surprising to see that Chairman didn't beat him to the hall yet. The chairman had already been suspicious with Zero due to his over protectiveness for Yuuki. _Ah fuck it; he can't do anything to me anyway._  
"Here you go," said Yuuki handing him the cup labelled with his name. Yuuki was very grateful for Chairman for giving them cups as presents for Christmas. These cups had their names on them therefore she didn't have to worry about confusing his cup for hers.  
"You seemed to perfect your hot chocolate making technique," said Zero smiling.  
"Not to sweet?" Yuuki asked.  
"Nope, just perfect," answered Zero. Yuuki took back Zero's cup and went back into the kitchen. She took out her penknife and swiped it across her wrist, letting the blood drip onto the floor. Yuuki then walked out quickly before Zero left, "Zero here, it'll be a waste of blood," holding up her hand towards him hoping to get as close to his nose as possible. Zero accepted her offer and licked Yuuki's wrist ever so gently. When he finished he let go of her hand and turned around to leave.  
"Zero! You need more," Yuuki said trying to stop him.  
"No, I can't do that. I can't keep hurting you, and you have that monthly problem of yours. You already are losing a lot of blood," replied Zero. Yuuki stood there speechless. Zero knows her menstrual cycle? That's kind of… embarrassing for a guy to know that. But still she couldn't give up on her mission, "Yeah? Well if you are not going to take it willingly then I'm going to go to the kitchen and get my penknife and cut myself and…"  
"Ok! Just don't hurt yourself I'll take your blood, Yuuki you really didn't have to do this. Thank you," interrupted Zero.  
"Meet me in the bathroom," said Yuuki  
"Meet me? What? You're not going with me?"  
"No, I'm going to get my penknife in case you chicken out."  
"Ok," said Zero suspiciously. _Why was she so persistent on him taking her blood?_ "meet you in the bathroom"

。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

Thanks for reading! Please review!

~Teresa


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! When I was drafting this chapter I had some reviews on the very first day this story was published! Thanks so much! (you guys should hear me screaming on the other side of the screen.) As requested by Ms. Octavia. This chapter along with other chapters will be longer! Enjoy chapter four! **

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

When Yuuki reached the bathroom she quickly took off her white shirt, revealing a white singlet underneath. Zero was again speechless, _what is this a stripping bar? I'm only here to take blood. _As if she read his mind, "No, this is so I don't dirty my white shirt and I'm taking a shower later anyways. Here, take some." Zero leaned forward and gently licked her neck tenderly, "preparing" the skin to be pierced. When he was ready he pierces his fangs into her neck taking in the sensation of the ever-so-sweet blood of Yuuki's. He then felt like he had enough so he took a step back and leaned forward again to heal the wound he made from his fangs piercing into Yuuki's neck. While healing he wasn't paying attention until suddenly, a pair of fangs pierced into his own neck. "Huh?"

There in front of him, was the girl he loved now with dark glowing crimson eyes, long dark brown hair, and his own blood dripping from Yuuki's new fangs. What did I do? I not only made a Vampire but I reawakened a Pureblood? Yuuki you're a Pureblood? "Yuuki Kuran?"

"Kuran? What on earth do you mean by that?" she was interrupted by her brother, "Yuuki? Who awakened you?"

"Ahh! Kaname! What are you doing? You pervert what if I was in the middle of changing?!"

Kaname then saw a guilty Zero with the scent of Yuuki's blood on his shirt, mixed in with his own blood.

"How is that possible?" Kaname asked, "Has it got anything to do with you asking for my venom Yuuki?" He turned around expecting an answer from Yuuki but was greeted by air. He then focused his attention to Zero, "So… it seems that we now have THREE Purebloods under this roof."

"What? I'm not a Pureblood and you know that!" exclaimed Zero, "anyways for a Pureblood you're pretty stupid aren't you. You know pretty well that I come from a Hunter's family. And I never wanted to turn Yuuki into a Vampire. You know I will ne'er betray Yuuki."

"Really?" asked Kaname, "Can you explain the awakening of Yuuki?"

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

**Not as long as I intended it to be. However Thanks for reading chapter four! I'm thinking of making the next chapter the last one. Not too sure yet. But there's probably more but dont keep your hopes up. There might be a sequel with Yori knowing about the society of Vampires. So if I can't think of good material you know what will happen. But if i get good material for the story I'll post that as a sequel. Would that be ok? See you next time! **

**~Teresa **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Teresa here presenting Chapter Five! Can you please read the note at the end please? Enjoy chapter five! **

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

"So I'm a Pureblood. And I'm related to Kaname? But what happened to my parents?" Yuuki asked

"Yes, you are related to Kaname. As you can see, when I took you in, you were human. You were human because your parents sacrificed their life for you. Your mother Juuri used a spell to turn you human. But I'm still confused, I never knew that Zero had the abilities of a Pureblood." Kaien said

"Now about that… I have something to say," said Yuuki nervously. Kaien Cross became worried, "I think you should explain that to Zero before you tell me. He's already killing himself for turning you into a Vampire."

"Yes father,"

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

"Zero?" Yuuki said, knocking on Zero's door.

"I'm not going to even try to kill you Pureblood. Come in," answered Zero. Yuuki entered carefully, even though Zero claimed he was not trying to kill her, she had to be careful. Purebloods were one of the things that Zero hate the most. "Umm… Zero I'm sorry. You turning me into a Vampire is actually my fault. I umm… added Kaname's venom to your hot chocolate. Hence, you have the powers to change humans to vampires. But look on the bright side you are partly an Aristocrat now. Maybe?"

"Why?" asked Zero painfully, Yuuki's eyes then were wetted with tiny small tears, "Because I trusted you." Zero was confused, what exactly did she mean about Yuuki trusting him? Yuuki answered that question for him, "I trusted you more than Kaname. Of course I could've just went to Kaname but I didn't trust him as much as I trusted you. I knew that you would never use charisma on me even if you were my master. For Kaname however, I wasn't sure. And I also wanted to be with you and Kaname forever so the only way was to become a vampire." It took Zero a while to digest the information. It wasn't like Yuuki to be scared of Kaname. Wasn't Kaname like her savior? The one that Yuuki loved to the core? But still, Zero has turned Yuuki into a Vampire. Even though Yuuki's heart belonged to Kaname he still turned Yuuki into a Vampire. Argh! Why?

"If you keep mentally bashing yourself for turning me into a Vampire then I'm not going to talk to you anymore." Yuuki threatened, she then walked towards Zero and kneeled on the ground, "You need to learn to forgive yourself. You can't always just blame yourself." Yuuki gently kissed Zero on his cheek and stood up to leave. Before she exited, she turned around and whispered, "I loved you more than Kaname. That's why I trusted you."

Zero pinched himself hard _oww nope, the pain feels real. So she loves me too? The feeling is mutual? _

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

The next day, Zero woke up thinking everything that happened yesterday was just a dream. Despite the pinching himself before sleeping, it still felt like a dream. When he walked into the Chairman's private dining room he saw Yuuki, with her long hair and that Pureblood scent. He sat down next to her, waiting for some weird breakfast that Chairman had fixed up. "Good morning," he greeted, Yuuki smiled, greeting back, "Morning, did you sleep well?" Zero smiled, "Not really." and pecked Yuuki on the cheek. Yuuki blushed.

"So what are you going to tell everyone with your new long hair? Hair doesn't grow so long that fast even with a holiday break." Asked Zero

"I'm just going to say they were new extensions that came in yesterday," answered Yuuki

"You know… what you said yesterday, I was thinking about it."

Yuuki flushed, "Umm… what do you mean?"

"About your confession,"

"Well… umm… about that-"

"Don't worry, I like you too. The feeling is mutual, do you want to go out with me one day?"

"Umm… sure, you stopped hating yourself for what happened yesterday?"

"Well… maybe humans and vampire can live together in peace."

"You really think so?" Yuuki asked

"Yes, maybe. Maybe we can try to let humans and vampires cooperate together," Zero answered nodding his head, "that reminds me. Want to go to the zoo and get that snake venom we needed for our teacher? One that doesn't come from a Vampire?"

Yuuki blushed, "Ok sure. Want to go now before we have to eat that not-really-appetizing breakfast?"

_That seemed like a good idea. Get away from Chairman's cooking. _He took out a slip of paper and wrote a note explaining they were going to the zoo. He looked at Yuuki, "Thank god we are dressed, let's go before we have to eat." Zero then took Yuuki's hand and they walked out of the door as quickly as they can. Marking the beginning of a new optimistic Zero and a Yuuki who now chose to accept the fate of being a Pureblood but now can share her story with her beloved Hunter.

。・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・。

Optimistic Zero Kiryu? I don't know how that is going to work ^_^ hehe. I've got some research to do. Thanks for reading chapter five!

**Now, I still haven't made my decision if I should continue this story yet. But if you guys want me to then I will continue. So if you want me to continue then can I please have at least have 5 reviews on this chapter in favor of continuing the story. I will give you guys one month after I publish this chapter. So I'm not too sure if this is goodbye yet. But if it is then I would love to thank you guys for taking your time for reading this story. If this isn't goodbye then I shall see you next time! **

**~ Teresa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Teresa here! Reporting to say that this story shall continue! Thank you so much! m(_ _)m **

**I never thought in a million years that so many of you will like my fan fiction! Thank you so much! Shout out to Sapphiet for reviewing my fan fiction for two times! Shout out to Storma-chan, Ashley, Cookie and creid2010 for reviewing chapter five. And le mysterious reviewer (they didn't leave their name) and Octavia for reviewing in the earlier stages of this fan fiction and your kind words! Thank you! No words cannot express how i feel! **

**well shall we continue on our journey? By the way, Zero and Yuuki will be quite OOC from this chapter onwards. **

** 。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

"Morning Zero," greeted Yuuki, "sleep well?"  
"Hello my little princess, not really. I couldn't sleep because my mind kept thinking about you," Zero answered as he kissed Yuuki on the lips ever so passionately.  
"Aww… aren't you the sweetest?" Yuuki said responding to the kiss, when they let go Zero starred to play with her long straightened hair. Yuuki decided to stick with the story about getting hair extensions during the holidays. She couldn't bare to think about cutting her hair. A man's voice suddenly came out of nowhere, "Aww! My two children are all grown up now! I don't even want to think about you two getting married now!" exclaimed Kaien Cross, the couple's foster father.  
_I swear, this room is bugged with cameras. Why are we always interrupted?_ Thought Zero.  
_This is too embarrassing, Chairman is going to embarrass the heck out of us. Maybe I should turn him into a Vampire? Nope not a good idea. _Yuuki thought, "Come on Zero, let's go before I try and kill him," Yuuki mumbled quietly only letting Zero hear whilst taking Zero's hand.  
"I actually won't stop you," Zero answered smiling.

The two walked together towards the school together hand in hand. Seeing Mr. Grouchy (Zero) along with Miss. Too Optimistic (Yuuki) together hand in hand immediately got everyone's attention.  
"OMG are they together?"  
"Yuuki looks so pretty with her hair longer now!"  
"Noo! Zero's actually taken!"  
"You actually like him?"  
"Oh mi god, Yuuki and Zero are together! No way!"  
"Is Zero… SMILING?  
"Now that I think of it… Zero is actually kinda hot,"  
As soon as Yuuki heard that she snapped her head towards the girl who just claimed that her boyfriend was "kinda hot" and scowled. (personality trade?) Urgh… she sighed out of frustration, seeing that Zero wrapped his arm around Yuuki's shoulder, "Don't worry… I only have eyes on you."  
"I know. it seems you just gave Kaname nee-san a run for his money."  
"Too bad, I'm just going to break their hearts," Zero said as they continue to walk to the school together. Trying their absolute hardest to ignore the whispers. _Now I feel sorry for Zero, with this advanced hearing you can hear every little bad word that come out of those annoying mouths. If I only had a little sympathy for him when I was human. Having this sort of hearing isn't that great after all. _

** ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── **

It was almost the beginning of their second lesson; The first lesson where Yori, Yuuki and Zero all have the same lesson. Yori was already in class despite the small 5 minute break that was allowed between lessons. _Hmm… with the rumors going around that Zero and Yuuki are going out Yuuki probably would ditch me and make me sit alone._ She sighed, _Come on Yori! Pull yourself together! You should be happy for them! No, Yori you need to get over Zero._ She was interrupted by her best friend, "YORI!"  
Yori turned around to see who it was, she was surprised, to see Yuuki standing there alone without Zero. Yuuki ran towards Yori stretching her arms out to hug Yori, Zero has given Yuuki blood tablets earlier so she can take them whenever she felt a blood lust. It seemed to have work well because she hasn't got the urge to attack anyone for blood yet and Chairman hasn't told her to transfer to the Night Class yet.  
"I haven't seen you in ages!" Yuuki exclaimed  
"Whatever happened to watching a movie together huh?"  
"Yeah… hmm… I actually don't know."  
"Besides, how did your hair grow so long in such a short period of time?"  
"I got hair extensions."  
"Ahh… see I told you they would be good on you. You should've got them earlier."  
"Yup,"  
"Anyway, Zero asked you out?"  
"Yeah," Yuuki answered, feeling a blush forming in her cheeks.  
"Haha, well congratulations!"  
"Thanks."

Ring Ring

"Looks like class starts," said Yori. Yuuki looked at Yori more carefully, she noticed that Yori looked a bit sad, "Don't worry Yori, I'll still sit next to you. Except Zero will sit next to me too. I won't ditch you even if I had a boyfriend," Yuuki assured. Yori smiled, "You know me too well." seconds later, students started to pour into the class room and took their places. Of course, Zero now took his place next to Yuuki on her left.  
"Good morning class, did you have a good holiday?" asked the Science teacher.  
"Yes Mr. Hatori," replied the students.  
"That's good to hear, now has everyone got their snake venom yet? We will be doing the experiment today to finish off our last topic on reptiles. We shall have a test next week."  
The students groan, "Are you kidding me Mr. Hatori," complained one of the students, "It's only the first week!"  
Yuuki groaned, "Should I pretend I'm sick? I am quite the actress remember last time?" Zero smiled, remembering the time when Yuuki pretended to have a leg injury and a fever at the same time. She was so good she even fooled me. Even though all she did was drink some tea that increased her body temperature by a bit and applied professional grade make-up onto her leg. Zero grabbed her arm, "Nah-ah we're doing this together you're not ditching me this time," he whispered. He may be a straight A student but he still hates tests. Especially exams, end-of-year exams were the worst.

───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ────

"All right students, I hope you have a good night. See you guys tomorrow," with that, the bell started ringing, symbolizing the end of the day.  
"The last lesson," Yuuki said, "has now ended." Yuuki added with a smile as she stretched. Yori looked over her shoulder, "You shouldn't be celebrating just yet. Remember you have guardian duties. AND a Science test to revise for, and you have to get good marks. Everyone is going to kill you if you don't get good marks this time. Especially with Zero's marks. You know what I mean" Yori teased, it was nice to tease Yuuki once in a while. Her face was always so priceless.  
"Stupid test, and Zero made me promise to not wag school that day!" Yuuki made a face.  
(just imagine the one in chapter one if Vampire Knight when she has to take remedial lessons with Zero)  
"At least you have Zero to help you out," said Yori, "try thinking more positively, I'm sure you won't fail."  
"Pfft… that is impossible. Anyway see you! Guardian Duty!" Yuuki ran out taking several blood tablets while she ran. Like usual, Zero was late. _Great I have to deal with this lot by myself. _

When Yuuki arrived at the Moon Dorm she only had a few minutes to get ready. The gates to the Night Dorm opened up signaling the screaming of the fans.  
"Ruka! Look over here!" shouted a boy  
"Idol-senpai! Kya! Idol-senpai come here!" screamed the girls. Yuuki took out her earplugs and put them on. It didn't help a lot now due to her advanced hearing. But it only helped a bit. As usual, Kaname was the last one out, "Be careful Yuuki, have you taken the tablets yet?"  
"Yes I have onee-sama," answered Yuuki quietly.

Zero never turned up, she was so going to kill Zero for this. Ditching her in a crowd full of uncontrollable beings. Just because she loved him didn't mean he was entitled to ditch her with those stupid fan girls/boys. She slowly walked towards the private dining room; the one that was used by the chairman and his children. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Chairman who was marking the 3rd Years exams.  
"Good evening chairman," Yuuki greeted  
"Hi there honey, had a good day?"  
"Nope, Mr. Hatori decided to have a test next week. And Zero left me alone to suffer with the day class students."  
"What? Zero didn't help you Yuuki?"  
"No, he didn't show up at all. I don't know where he is. I'm starting to worry. The horse barn isn't open so he can't be there. He already visited White Lily in the morning as well."  
The two were interrupted by Toga Yagari, Zero's master, "I can't find Zero anywhere! He's not on the property!"  
"What?" exclaimed Yuuki and Chairman in perfect unison.

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

**What happened to Zero? I don't even know yet! Anyway thanks for reading chapter six, m(_ _)m **  
**I bow to you with gratitude. You guys were with me for the whole time. Thanks! I'll see you soon. Updates won't be as often now due to school. I'm trying really hard to get good marks this year and I barely have time to go on the computer (Wouldn't life be easier if we can update our stories on our phones?) but dont worry! I will chapter seven and eight tucked away on my phone.I bid you guys farewell for now. But I will see you soon! Bye! Have a good year!**

**~Teresa**


	7. Chapter 7

**ARGHH! YEAR 9 SUCKS! stupid folio task in maths. i had literally NO time to write. so i do apologise! so chapter seven. please enjoy!**

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

"No.… no this is not happening. Zero has to be somewhere!" said Yuuki pacing up and down the dining room.  
"No kiddo, my stupid apprentice decided to commit suicide," replied Toga Yagari hoping to create a lighter mood. But instead, was greeted with a death glare by Yuuki. Yagari was taken back. _Nope Zero is with us here in a girl's body. _  
"Toga! This is not a time to joke around!" exclaimed Headmaster, he turned his attention back to Yuuki, "Don't worry Yuuki, I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Here have something to eat." offered the Headmaster. Yuuki shook her head, "I can't even think about eating now. I'm going," said Yuuki, exiting by the window.

"I hope they come back soon. I can't bare to think of Yuuki and Zero being somewhere I can't help them," said Kaien Cross  
"Well want to follow her? I'm sure it would be faster if three of us look for Zero," replied Toga Yagari

** ───Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ──── **

Zero was leaning on one of the large trees in the forest, waiting for Kaname. Apparently, he asked to meet up with him in the forest at around 5:05pm the time when the night class has finished their little cat walk. He had to also miss out on guardian duty due to his blood lust. He hasn't told Yuuki yet but it's been taking a toll on him for a while. After losing so much blood to Yuuki and his Level E hunts. He hasn't too much control over his thirsts any more. He really didn't want Yuuki to be worried about him. When he heard footsteps approached him he took out his gun and pointed it towards the source, "What do you want Kuran? Whatever it is make it snappy."  
Kaname winced, he was used to Zero pointing that gun at him but still he didn't like it when he does, "Aww… don't be so cold. I am Yuuki's brother remember?"  
Zero became annoyed, despite him saying that vampires may be able to live together, this snobby guy is just impossible, "I said it, make it snappy. Don't make me repeat myself. I need to get back to Yuuki."  
Kaname smirked, "Gives me more reason to keep you hanging. Haha, you really thought I was going to hand Yuuki to you so easily?"  
"What?"  
Kaname placed his hand on Zero's mouth, "Shut up, please, I had waited so long for Yuuki and then you came around and snatched her underneath my nose," Zero wasn't really paying attention, taking this opportunity to bite Kaname's fingers for blood. "You bastard, you know I could've killed you now but I'm only doing this for Yuuki. Once she gets into her mind that I'M the one- Hey! What are you doing!?" Zero ignored him, purposely digging in harder and trying to take Kaname's blood as fast as possible. Kaname tried to yank back wasn't strong enough despite being a Pureblood. So instead of fighting with Zero, he decided to allow Zero to drink his blood. When he felt that Zero's fangs was about to pull out from his fingers he took this oppurtunity to kill Zero. He placed his free hand on Zero's neck and squeezed it tight, "You listen here, I hope you hadn't have sex with Yuuki yet, because it will be ME who will be taking her virginity," Kaname smirked. Zero was outraged, "Can't you just accept that she doesn't like you and wish her happiness?"  
"Maybe you just can't understand that I had waited 10 years for Yuuki to accept me?"  
"Accept?" Zero coughed, "Your'e her brother! It's incest!"  
"Whatever, so what? We're siblings? But remember, if I can't have her then no one can. I'll be watching you, until next time." with that, Kaname left the forest.

Suddenly out of no where someone shouted out his name, "ZERO!" Zero turned around, a silhouette of a small petite brunette came charging at him, "Zero! Thank god you are safe!" Yuuki exclaimed, hugging Zero tightly. Zero hugged back, equally as tight. He was about to tell Yuuki about Kaname trying to kill him but was interrupted by Yuuki, "Come on! Let's go back, Yagari-sensei and Headmaster is looking for you!" Yuuki looked up, and noticed for the first time that Zero's fangs were dripping with blood, really sweet blood, "Um… Zero?" Yuuki said, pointing at his fangs. Zero raised his hands to touch where Yuuki had just pointed, feeling Kaname's blood, "Oh that. Let's go back and I'll explain. Ok?" Yuuki nodded. Zero wrapped his arm around Yuuki's shoulder as they headed towards the mansion.

**。・****°°・****(＞****_＜****)・****°°・。**

**So not a great ending. And pretty short so I promise I'll make it up to you! I planned something quite shocking for you guys. So I'm looking forward to writing it! **

**When I looked back at the two Zeki fan fictions I had wrote. I had actually pat my shoulder and said, "Good job Teresa, your stories are original, and you haven't bashed Kaname yet." Now drafting this story I couldn't keep it in! I had to turn Kaname into a bastard! Especially with his influence on Yuuki that she had to erase Zero's memories of Yuuki just so he doesn't stop Yuuki from turning Kaname into a human. Urgh! Am I the only one frustrated? **

**Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews make me happy and gives me a reason to draft and write quicker! **

**Until next time! **  
**~Teresa **


End file.
